


Zero MEP Part

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AMV, F/M, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] Zero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero MEP Part

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I chose to do Zero with this for the sole reason that it is his name xD
> 
> My part for Xcomputergeek564X's Zero MEP.


End file.
